If he'd only feel how I do
by Pepper Potts-Stark
Summary: She woke up, because of the same nightmare that returns every night since they shared the dance at the benefit. Placed during IM1.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys, here we go. This is my first FF and I hope you'll like it!  
Sorry for any mistakes or strange choice of words, but english is a foreign language to me.  
Unfortunately I do not own any of the charcters and they belong to Marvel.**

**So I hope you'll enjoy reading. Reviews :)**

**If he'd only feel the way I do**

She stood at a balcony somewhere in LA and leaned into Tony to kiss him, when he'd stop her. He'd step away and laugh. Not a nice gentle laugh, but he laughed at her.

„How could you even think, that someone like me could fall for someone like you?! Potts, you stupid little ginger! You will never get someone. You're not worth it and every person in the world would only talk or even look at you because they pity you." His voice turned deeper and louder, he practically yelled at her. „You DARE to try to kiss me? You are a nothing! I'm the hero, the billionaire, the playboy. So do us all a favor and leave."

„Where should I go?" She cried. His words were like knifes in her body. Like her blood was replaced by acid and her heart ripped off of her chest and splintered on the floor. Little pearls all over the floor shining and sparkling like the stars, but causing the most psychical pain and damage to their owner. „Why should I leave, I've done anything to no-one. Where should I go? I…I…I have no-one but you."

„I didn't mean leave like go away. I meant leave like just leave this world!"

With this words he pushed her over the railing and she closed her eyes willingly to take what's left of her pride and dignity and fell, happily awaiting her death to end all this pain.

_**03:47h AM**_

The dreams were always the same. Peppers eyes snapped open for the third time this night. Her breath was heavy and tears streamed down her cheeks, her body was covered with sweat.

She reached behind her to push the button and lamp above her lit up. She went over to the window and opened it so a cool breeze could enter her room and comfort her.

She woke up, because of the same nightmare that returns every night since they shared the dance at the benefit, where she had nearly kissed him, her boss. That was totally not ok and she knew it. She wasn't supposed to feel that way for him. It was wrong. He was her boss, her employer.

And yet she felt like that. He caused her to fly high above the clouds, to sing like no-one could hear her and to be happy without a doubt, and the next second he let everything crash down around her. She was confused. She couldn't understand their relationship. One time she felt like he actually likes her above their professional relationship and friendship, but two seconds after that he'd act like a stranger to her. She couldn't handle and sort out the signals he gave her. He wanted to dance with her and he led them to the balcony to get some air, his hand placed on the small of her back. He had stared at her lips while she was talking and when she finally found her courage to walk the mile and finally kiss the love of her life – „No, he's your boss Pepper! You couldn't think about him that way!" she thought to herself.

Pepper sighted and returned to her bed, trying to get back to sleep. But the thoughts in her head spun around like the butterflies in her stomach, every time she just thought of him.

What would have happened if she had just kissed him? Had he kissed back and would she be with him now, happily sleeping against his chest, in his arms? Or would he have pushed her away? Not like in her dream, but excuses him that it wouldn't be right and made her resign?

A part of her brain was relieved that she hadn't kissed him and that he had left to get some drinks, because their relationship hadn't changed to worse, for god sake. But the other 99% of her mind regretted it completely. She wanted him so desperately, so utterly that she could hardly breathe when he enters the room, that she couldn't sleep anymore, cuddled her pillow pretending it was him and stuttered when she needed to talk to him in no professional way.

„You have turned into a love-sick teenager. You fool." Pepper slapped her forehead with her palm.

She knew how he was with woman. That he laid blond, models with no brain and boobs big as melons. Sure he was flirty towards Pepper, too, but he was flirty towards every woman. And still she wasn't his type of girl he would choose to sleep with, let alone start a relationship. She was the complete opposite. Never aware of her appearance and looking, the sudden lack of self-confidence when he looked into her eyes let alone touch her and her strawberry hair which made her so different from those bimbos he normally took.

The more she thought about it the more tears built in her eyes. She would never be able to be with the man she loved so longingly and desperate.

For Pepper it was not about sex or kisses or cuddling up in bed, watching an old black and white movie, this would be belongings to a relationship. For Pepper it was that she would never be able to look him straight in the eyes and get lost in his chocolate-brown seas. That she would never be able to just sit on the couch with him talking about their day, chatting and laughing, to never being able to see the sparkle in his eyes when she would smile at him.

She sat up once again hugging her knees to her chest, resting her forehead on her knees and started heavily sobbing. Her feelings that had been accumulated for so long, for too long broke their way out now. She realized that she would never ever hear those three words from him towards her. He would never tell her, what she felt for him for so long now. He would never say „I Love You."

Pepper brushed her tears away with her thumb, but they still stroke down.  
„If he'd only feel the way I do. I'd do everything for just one moment with him."

_**03:47h AM**_

What Pepper didn't knew, ca. 9 miles away from her condo, Tony was standing at the window in his bedroom and leaned against the frame. He couldn't sleep and stared down on the ocean where the moon left his silver light. His head was crowded with thoughts of Pepper and how he could show her how he truly felt. His decision was made: He would get that kiss and he would get what he wanted so desperately, too: Pepper. He would not start a relationship with a woman it would be better, he would start a life with his beloved Pepper. He would finally tell her that he loves her.

**Phew written in less than two hours. Thanks for reading ;-) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well originally it was supposed to be a one-shot. But thanks to HorrorFan13, who was the first one to review, favor and follow my first story I'd like to continue it, if you wanted to.**

**So here's the next chapter. Please review if I should continue.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was about five in the morning when Peppers alarm went off. After this tough night where she had hardly slept, in fact like every night she went over to her bathroom. She was suddenly stopped by her appearance in the mirror.

_Wow, he's taking an effect on you! You look like crap. THIS HAS TO STOP, NOW. You're making a fool out of yourself._

She looked horrible. Dark shadows underlined her once shiny now sad blue eyes, she was pale more than usual and her hair was limp and colorless.

They day turned not better than her night. Tony was his usual, complicated self, who was stressing the hell out of Pepper while she tried to keep him in time and forced him to meetings.

Quite contrary to her usual behavior she gave in when he didn't want to go and left her work in time. Tony noticed that and was quite confused, because normally Pepper would scare the hell out of him when she dragged him to go to a meeting.

_What was her purpose? Would it be possible, that she actually…? No. Tony, this would be wrong to think about. You're fooling yourself. She does not feel this way for you. _

But the thought why she acted so weird stuck in his head, even if he had an idea, well actually it was quite obvious why she acted this way.

Same time, different place. Pepper arrived at her condo slipped through the door, closed it and sunk to the floor her back pressed the door. She had a hard time to prevent herself from bursting in tears. For years she hadn't felt such incredibly exhausted, tired and sad. She let her eyes slid close and leaned her head against the door.

When Pepper's phone vibrated in her bag, which was on the other side of the room she finally stood up and went to get it. It was a text message. She opened it and went to her bedroom to make herself comfortable before reading the message.

Tony Stark:** "**_**Potts, what's wrong?**_** " **

She sighed and answered.

"Nothing. Just tired."

"_**Did I give you a hard night? ;-)"**_

"Yeah, for sure. -.- No, just couldn't sleep."

"_**Why? What's wrong? I mean no offence, but you looked horrible … exhausted."**_

"Thinking."

"_**Very chatty today, Miss Potts. What about?"**_

"Nothing particular." _There it is, Pepper your first lie. _

"_**Lie! Potts I can hear you practically thinking now, so could I the day over. You hadn't even said hello or good bye."**_

_Crap, he knew I lied. _She waited a few minutes to over think her answer so she could please him and get rid of him but on the other hand not to push his ego, let alone tell him how she felt.

"Well I thought about a few nights before. It caused me nightmares and I thought about a solution to prevent me from this."

His answer came immediately.

"_**Did you find one?"**_

"Not yet. Don't wanna talk about it now. Ever."

"_**Why? If you have problems talk to me. I might help you. I know something about sleepless nights, Potts. ;-)"**_

_Crap. You are problem! You are the fuckin' reason I couldn't sleep. And I'm tired of pretending, tired of being alone and tired of loving you on my own._

"No it's alright. It's just … You know. It just about you."

She hit send. Involuntarily. And then she realized what she had written.

_No, no, no, no, no, no! Stop sending! Cancel, cancel, cancel! No. Shit!_

Message sent.

_Fuck._

"_**Oh. So I'm actually giving you hard nights and trouble sleeping? ;-)"**_

"I didn't want to write it. Sorry. Just forget it, please."

"_**No, seriously Pepper. I had trouble sleeping, too. I thought about that dance a few nights before. And I want to apologize. I shouldn't have left you and never returning. Well it was actually Chris… What's-her-face? fault, but I should have apologized at least. So look out of your window."**_

"What should I do?"

"_**Look out of your window. :)"**_

Pepper went over to her window and couldn't help but smile. What she saw sat her in awe. It was absolutely and completely wonderful.

* * *

**Sorry for this cliffhanger. Continue? **

**Reviews please.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took me a while to update this chapter. I was occupied with writing my other FF and school. But now I got an idea how to continue this story: this chapter is based on a dream too. Like the first chapter it's all about a part of my life I'm still trying to process. Well enough of me.  
**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing. Enjoy it.**

**I don't own any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Her window gave Pepper view towards the street. There in front of her fence was an old hot rod and a man with a black leather jacket, blue-jeans and converse leaned against this car. His hair was messy and he held something in his hand.

Pepper opened her window and leaned casually against the frame. She wore her silk-robe and her hair was in a messy pony-tail.

"What are you doing here?" She tried to sound serious and to repress her feelings, which were caused by his appearance, but she failed and couldn't help but smile to herself. Her tone gave her away and Tony noticed it and her sight.

He took a bottle of vodka, a glass of olives out and held two martini-glasses in her direction. He too turned some music on and smiled, "I couldn't sleep. That was when I realized that I still owe you a vodka-martini, very dry with at least three olives. So I came here and I might remember that you still owe me something, too."

"What do I owe you, Mr. Stark?" Pepper asked her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Come down and I will show you." He shot her a devilish grin.

"Do you know how la…"

Pepper started to argue but Tony cut her off and raised his hands with the glasses again, "I know it's late, but stop thinking for one minute, Potts. Just live for one moment without thinking about consequences. Please."

Pepper sighed, but made her way down to him. When she reached her front door, she squeezed her eyes shut and breathed deep to calm herself down and to not get overwhelmed from her feelings and prevented herself from jumping him.

'_He's your boss Pepper. You don't feel anything for him and of course you do not have a crush on him or even love him. Who are you lying to? Of course you love him and… STOP! NO. Just go out, hear what he wants to say and get to bed immediately.' _

So she turned the handle and wrapped her robe around her to defend her against the cold and walked towards her Tony Stark. A grin appeared on his face and he lowered the music-volume to properly speak to Pepper and not to yell at her.

"So what do I owe you?" She asked and copied his smile. He filled their glasses, added three olives to Pepper's and pressed her glass to her hand.

"Don't think. Remember? Don't think, just drink." He clinked their glasses together and watched her taking a sip. After chatting about the drink and the weather and how wonderful the sky looked at night, Tony took the glass away from Pepper and turned her towards him to face her. His hands brushed her shoulders and he locked his eyes with hers.

'_Don't get lost in his eyes. Resist Pepper, resist. Damn it. Why is he scooting closer? And why is he making it even harder to resist by leaning his forehead against mine? Oh god. Tony, please stop it. I'm afraid. You will hurt me. I have to stop it before he makes me feel worse.' _Pepper made her decision. This had to stop immediately. So she freed herself from his hold and stepped back. "I can't. I'm sorry."

His eyes were crowded with pain and guilt. "Pepper, please."

"No." She hadn't realized that he closed the space between them again and whispered now huskily in her ear, his goatee brushing and tickling her skin. His arms started to wrap carefully around her waist.

"Jarvis? Are you there? Turn the volume of the music up please."

"Yes, sir."

He turned his attention back to the woman who was standing in front of him and whispered softly after kissing her ear, "Dance with me." He slowly led his left hand down to her right and laced their fingers. Her left hand left her side and made her way to his shoulder and wrapped around it.

'_Oh. My. God. What am I going to do here? I'm dancing with my boss. Again. But it feels so right.'_

"Pepper, stop thinking." He whispers and leaned his forehead against hers again while he started to sway him and her to the sound of the music. All of her thought were suddenly gone the only things which were left was pure satisfaction and enjoying of the moment with Tony. Right now in this moment they weren't Miss Potts and Mr Stark they were just Tony and Pepper. Tony lifted her in his arms and spun her around. He registered that she was very cold. "You should go back to the house. You're cold. Can't risk you're getting ill."

"No thinking. Remember?" Pepper didn't want to leave his embrace, her warm human cocoon.

"Should I come with you?" He asked softly with no hint of suggestion or seductive in his voice.

"Yes. Do you want a coffee?"

He followed her to her condo and entered it for the first time. It was nice and he felt like home. He made himself comfortable in her living room and waited for Pepper. She eventually came after 10 minutes with two mugs of coffee. They talked about Stark Industries, the latest meetings with board members and the new course of Stark Industries. The conversation turned to more personal themes like her birthday or his improved arc-reactor. They teased each other for several minutes which ended when they rolled off of the couch while doing a tickle fight. Pepper landed on top of him and his hands wrapped around her naturally. They both laughed and before Pepper knew what happened to her or what had got into her she kissed him, her hands tangled in his messy, black hair.

'_What the hell?! Why are you kissing your boss? Why does it feel so good?'_

Yes she kissed him, but more important he kissed her back! Could it be that he liked her, too? Or was it just his old-self?

A sudden voice startled the two of them while they were passionately snogging on the floor.

"Tony? Are you here?"

* * *

**Phew, done. So one question answered: What was outside? And a new one is questioned: Who interrupted them**?  
**Hope you liked it. ****Reviews**** and**** ideas**** for this story are appreciated. xoxox**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! The second part of it is based on the song get it right by glee. I hope you'll like it despite it's a song by glee.  
Thanks for your reviews! I loved each one. Xoxo**

**Still don't own anything, except Lisa she belongs to me. ;-)**

* * *

Chapter 4"

"Tony? Are you here?"

Pepper was shocked and freed herself from Tony's grip and kiss, shot up and sorted her robe. Tony remained on the floor and a clear hint of annoyance crossed his face. He stood up to and went over to her. Her cheeks grow a dark shade of pink and she looked shyly away. "I'm sorry." She mumbled.

"Tony?! Where are you?" The voice appeared again and Pepper stepped back. She didn't want to get caught while kissing her boss that would only make her look like she's sleeping her way to the top. Tony recognized the voice and after the third time it asked where Tony was Pepper recognized it, too. It was Rhodey.

'_Why the hell is Rhodey here, now?' _She winced in her head, but Tony said it out loud with a groan.

"Rhodes, I'll be there in a minute. I have to talk about eh…consulting with Miss Potts." He made his way to her and put his arms around her from behind. A dark red shade made her way from her neck to Peppers face when he started to kiss her neck. "I'm sorry, Pepper."

Peppers eyes were glued to the moon outside her window and tears filled her eyes. "Why are you apologizing? You should go, otherwise he will get here. I'm sorry I don't know what happened here and why. It was wrong. Just forget it please." A tear stroked down her cheek. She didn't want him to leave her. It didn't feel wrong, it felt like the most right thing that could have happened. She loved him but her mind was stronger than her heart. It was wrong and not supposed to happen. Her words hurt him and he lost her grip around her waist and stepped back. Pepper turned around and saw his hurt expression. She made her way towards him and gripped his arm, his other hand was on the handle at the door. He turned around to face her.

"See Pepper, there is this other charity event next week. It would be like the one organized by the firefighters. But the place would be another one. It's downtown and for breast cancer. I wanted to know if you would go there … well,… with me."

Her heart claimed to say yes and spend an evening with the man she loved, but her head was always stronger than her heart and her head told her it would be wrong and unprofessional."I can't go there with you Tony. I'd really like to, but … I just can't. It's not supposed to be this way between us. I'm sorry, Tony. Please believe me." He walked the mile and closed the space between them again and kissed her softly. She felt the emotions within his kiss, affection, need and love, but she closed her mind. He pulled back and placed a kiss on her temple before he turned the handle and walked away. He stopped one more time in the doorway.

"It's alright. I understand you. Let's just forget it."

* * *

"Tony, buddy. Where have you been? I waited for you at your mansion when Jarvis told me you were here. Did you forget our meeting?"

"No. I mean yes, but I had important things to talk about with Pepper. Something about the business trip we have to go to the day after tomorrow. Can we just leave, please?" His eyes were down. He didn't want to face Rhodey, because he was afraid that his expression would give him away and what happened. Tony had gone through an emotional rollercoaster for the last few days. He had designed a new - high-tech protease? – he had admit to himself that he loved his PA, and danced with her. Then she had nearly kissed him, but he was afraid and stopped. She wrote that she had hard nights because of him and he drove to her house and shared a dance with her, but stopped it again. They walked inside, teased each other for a while and when she had finally kissed him Rhodey appeared. She told him that she couldn't take a date with him, but kissed him back when he kissed her.

"Hadn't you said about 10 minutes ago you were talking about consulting?" Rhodey was confused.

"Ehh… yeah. We were talking about consulting, too." His gaze was still glued on the floor.

Rhodey challenged, "Tony what's wrong? I can see that something happened."

"It's ok. Pepper and I had some … differences."

"Tony?!" Rhodey knew that his best friend had bigger problems than "differences" with his PA. Tony couldn't handle it and took the chance for a heart to heart with his friend while they were walking towards his car.

"What do you do when everything you do isn't ever good enough? And all that you touch tumbles down? I wanted to fix things I broke, but she doesn't see that. And I can't offend her for this. Why are you here by the way?"

Rhodeys eyes shot up and fixed his best friend. "She? Does it means"

Tony interrupted him, trying to prevent Pepper from harm, "No no no no no no. Not like you think. Business stuff. So what do you want?"

A grin appeared on Rhodey's face. "You don't remember our talk about the charity next saturday?"

"Uhu… No."

"Doesn't surprise me, you were drunk like a fish that night. Ok. We talked about this event I said I would get us dates for that evening to bring." He pointed at his car where a woman was inside. "This is Lisa. She's your date for that night." Lisa was as tall as Tony, olive skin, black hair and green eyes. She was really beautiful, but nothing compared to Pepper. Well but Pepper wasn't available and going there without a woman wouldn't be good.

"Thank you Buddy. She's great. Greet her. I want to go home, I'm tired." His head crowded with the things that happened in the last hour he made his way back to the mansion. He remained in his car in the driveway and leaned his head against the wheel and shut his eyes. A tear stroke down his face.

* * *

Pepper sat on her couch in her condo, her arms around her waist and her eyes closed.

'_What have I done? Wish I could run. Just trying to help. I hurt him. And now I'm exactly where I was a week ago. I ruined it. Completely. How often will I fail? How many times will it take for me to get it right?'_

* * *

Tony's eyes was still closed.

'_Can I start again? I can't go back, and I can't pretend all of this hadn't happened. I just have to stay and face my mistakes. And if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this.'_

Like an invisible ribbon between their souls both of them had the same thing in mind. What if they fail and what would happen to them if they can't sort things out?

'_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough and all that you touch tumbles down? Cause my best intention keeps making a mess of things and I want to fix it somehow. But how many times will it take? Oh how many times will it take for me to get it right? To get it right.'**_

* * *

**Do you want to know what will happen at the breast cancer charity event when Tony brings Lisa along? ****Reviews****? :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's the next chapter. It took me a while, but it's pretty long.  
Thanks for your reviews.  
I don't own anything, except Timothy Kruger and Lisa. The two of them are my creation ;-)**

**It's based on 'A Drop in the Ocean' by Ron Pope and a part of my life.  
Enjoy reading. **

* * *

Chapter 5

It was Saturday night and Pepper had to go to the charity event against breast cancer, because one of the junior partners of Stark Industries had asked her to join him. He was very smart and handsome with dark blond hair and blue eyes, a very good-looking face, a few inches taller than Pepper and a soft but strong voice. His name was Timothy Kruger and Pepper knew him only from meetings and had hardly spoke word to him, because of lack for opportunities. She had always thought that Timothy was handsome but nothing more. But from the moment on he had asked her out she thought he was really attractive and a nice guy. She didn't want to go to the benefit because Tony would be there and probably drunk, flirting with women and maybe even being there with a date. So since she had to go there and Tony would be there, too and not with her, she didn't want to go there alone. May be it would be a sort of fate that Timothy had asked here out for this evening to go there with him.

He arrived five minutes before he was supposed to. _'Well another thing that distinguishes him from Tony: He's in time.' _

He offered Pepper his hand as she opened the door and took her to his car. It was a Toyota in dark green. He behaved like real gentleman and only smiled at her and made small talk. Light conversation with no hint of suggestion. Yes, Timothy Kruger was shy and Pepper had to decide which way their talk should take. He couldn't imagine how to get so lucky that such a gorgeous girl like Pepper was would go on a date with him. Pepper sighed and looked out of the window.

When they arrived at the benefit she took her hand to help her escaping the car. Pepper straightened her dress, which consist of a staples vine-red under-dress which stopped right above her knees and a black lace dress over the red under-dress which stopped under her knees in the front and was down to the bottom on the back. Her hair was curled and pinned into a pony-tail. In the men opinions she looked absolutely stunning.

Timothy and Pepper walked together over the red carpet, not that reporters minded them, because neither of them were real celebrities and reached the door within seconds. She went inside and crashed into Rhodey who had a woman behind him with black hair and green eyes.

"Uh – Sorry. Oh hey Jim. How are you?" Pepper was startled but gathered her thoughts.

James Rhodes looked at her a little confused till he recognized her and the man she was with. "Oh, hey Pepper. Do you know when Tony arrives? Ehm this is Lisa, my cousin."

"Good evening Lisa, pleasure to meet you." Pepper smiled at her and offered her, her hand. "Well, Jim, Lisa this is Timothy Kruger my … well, date."

"Good evening." Both Lisa and Rhodey said.

"To your question, Jim, I don't know when Tony will arrive. I hadn't spoken to him since you came to my apartment."

Rhodey frowned at her words. "Thought you were at a business trip together?"

"What? No not till next week."

Rhodey smiled at her and she returned it. They excused themselves. Pepper and Timothy went get some drinks and Rhodey and Lisa would try to find out where Tony is or when he would arrive. With this words Pepper questioned herself what she was doing there.

The two of them reached the bar and talked about needless, unimportant and incredibly boring stuff. Timothy brought tow drinks. A Tequila Sunrise for Pepper - _'Yeah I said I wanted a Martini and he brought me a girly drink. Woo.' - _ and a coke for himself. He said he disliked drinking alcohol because it could change people and this fact isn't good.

'_How damn right you are, Tim.'_ Pepper smirked to herself. _'When Tony starts to drink, he changes to. But he's even then cute when he's drunk. Like little Teddy bear. Oh stop thinking of him! He's your boss and you avoided him and you're here with Timothy.'_

"Pepper. Pepper? Miss Potts?" Her head snapped back to reality as his hand waved in front of her eyes.

"Sorry, what?" she asked shook her head slightly.

"I asked you if you wanted to dance."

"Ehm…" She frowned. _'Why not. What could happen? Get more boring? Impossible!' _She sighted. "Yeah, of course. Why not." When his worried and expressionless eyes hit her she smiled politely at him. _'What are you doing here with him? He's boring and you don't want to be here. Well who are you lying to? Sure you want to be here but not with him.'_

Her track of thoughts stopped when they reached the dance floor and she stiff at the thing she saw there: Tony happily dancing with this Lisa-girl, chatting, kissing her cheek and flirting, while Rhodey stood a few meters away from them grinning like an idiot at this sight in front of him. A new song started and Timothy put his hand on Peppers waist and gripped her other one to dance with her. When Pepper recognized the song the full ironic site of life hit her like a sack potatoes.

'_Oh how it fits!' _She thought when the first tunes of 'A drop in the ocean' by Ron Pope were played.

**A just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most **

Suddenly Tony's eyes caught hers and looked intently at her with sad eyes. His eyes snapped back to Lisa and he kissed her softly and short. But he still did it.

**Cause you are my heaven**

Pepper hold his gaze and felt tears filled her eyes. She looked down, freed herself from Timothy, excused herself and ran out of the room. Tony excused himself too and left a confused Lisa and an angry Rhodey behind him. He ran behind her. "Pepper, wait."

"Leave me alone!"

When Pepper reached a dark corner of the hallway she ran into, she couldn't fight against the urgent need to cry. Her face was covered by her hands and she sobbed heavily. "Pepper?" A soft voice reached her ears, a voice she knew too well. He touched her shoulder carefully and stroke it. That caused her to sob more heavily. _'Please leave. Please leave. I can't handle this, you!'_

"Please leave me alone."

**I don't wanna waste the weekend  
If you don't love me pretend  
A few more hours than it's time to go.  
As my train rolls down the east coast  
I wonder how you'll keep warm  
It's too late to cry  
Too broken to move on**

**And still I can't let you be  
most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need  
from me. **

The music was clearly audible where the stood now. Pepper found her courage to finally turn around and face him. Her face was covered tears, her eyes red and puffy and as she spoke her voice was broken, broken and full of pain. Through heavy sobs she managed to say "What do you need Mr Stark?"

"Why do call me Mr Stark? I thought we're long through this." Her words hurt him with every syllable.

"I asked: what do you want." She said through gritted teeth.

"Why are so sad?"

'_He hadn't asked it. He can't be serious! I am literally going to hit him.' _"Like you even care. Please leave me alone..." A new wave of cries hit her and she closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling.

"But I care for you. Please tell me."

**It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my heaven**

"You want to know? You really want to know?" She asked trough tears and sobs.

"I do want to know, Pep." He said softly and took her hand, but she pulled her hand back.

**Misplaced trust and old friends  
Never counting regrets  
By the grace of god  
I do not rest at all  
New England as the leaves change  
The last excuse that I claim  
I was a boy who loved a woman  
Like a little girl**

**And still I can't let you be  
most nights I hardly sleep  
Don't take what you don't need  
from me. **

"It's you! You are the problem. I … It was too much to see you with her. I mean you're falling into your playboy behavior again and I can't cope with that!" She closed her eyes again, knowing it was not the reason and she hated lying at him. But Tony knew she was lying at him.

He was angry at her behavior towards him. "So you are mad of me because I'm here with Lisa while you are here with Timothy? You are mad because I danced her and kissed her?"

'_God he can read me like a book.' _Tears escaped her eyes, hot tears full of pain and sorrow.

"Pepper you pushed me away. I wanted to go here with you, but didn't want to. You told me there's no chance that we could be together, because we're not supposed to. Then you went and got Timothy Kruger as your date. And now you're mad at ME for coming here with Lisa and enjoying my time?"

A few more tears escaped her eyes and she couldn't handle it anymore. Her knees went weak and she settled on the floor, covering her face with her hands and sobbing heavily. His words caused so much pain and her heart broke.

**It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my heaven**

"Tony, I know I'm not fair and I'm so sorry. So just leave and enjoy you time with Lisa, please."

"No, Pepper. Like I said, I truly care for you. So why are you doing this? Why are you avoiding me? I don't take what you don't need from me." He kneeled down in front of her and took her hands away from her face to look into her eyes.

**Haven doesn't seem far away anymore  
Haven doesn't seem far away  
Haven doesn't seem far away anymore, no no  
Haven doesn't seem far away**

Finally she opened herself once in her life to someone. "You have no idea how I feel about you. What it's like to know that you'll never able to get the one you love. What it's like to be afraid of sleeping, cause you know to have nightmares and to know that every morning you'll wake up and your heart breaks again. That you need to be in the same room with the one you want so badly and you're not able to touch him or look at him because it's wrong. And you have no idea how it feels when you see him dancing and kissing another woman when you finally understand that it should be you who should be dancing with him, that it should be you who he's kissing. I waited for you for years to change. I've been through hell the three month you were in this cave. And then you returned –" Her sobs getting stronger. "- and changed. We shared that dance and we nearly kissed, but you left me there. And then we shared the other dance and I kissed you and it felt so right, but it was too fast, too soon."

Tony looked at her with a serious expression. He had listened intently to her, his eyes never left hers. "It's ok Pepper. And I know how you feel. Believe me. I need to go. I have to meet Lisa." His eyes dropped and Pepper stood up, tears still running down her face.

"Fine."

"Pepper what are you expecting? I had a date for tonight. I just can't leave her now. Rhodey would kill me. Even if I liked to I just can't." Every word he said hurt him equally like it hurt her. He wanted so badly to take her in his arms and to hold her, to tell her that he feels the same for her. But like she said he was a changed man so he couldn't leave a woman with expectations for him when she was on a date with him. A least he had to explain it to Lisa. "I'm sorry, Pepper I wish I could –"

She turned to leave him. She turned around once again, she had stopped crying and her voice was strong and steady, but a single tear stroke down her cheek. Her words was like knifes which cut his heart out of his breast.

**It's just a drop in the ocean  
A change in the weather  
I was praying that you and me might end up together  
It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert  
But I'm holding you closer than most  
Cause you are my heaven**

"I love you Tony and you just don't see it. You never had."

* * *

**Like I said: Long.  
It maybe take a little time for me to write the next chapter, cause I'm going to take my exams for my A-level in two weeks and I need to learn. Yuppie -.- So wish me luck. **

**I'd love to take reviews. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter to Katrin. Love ya! Thanks for 2 wonderful years. :-* **

**Thank you so much for all your reviews :) I love them all and I'm so grateful for each one. So here's the next chapter. It might be a bit boring, but I'll promise the next one will be better. Hope you'll like it anyways. **

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

Chapter 6

The week went by and Pepper barely spook to Tony. She remained in her bureau and left the papers for him to sign on his desk and took them the next day.

'_I love you Tony and you just don't see it. You never had.' _ The words remained in Peppers head. How could she have told him? But it was the true she loved him for so long. At first she hadn't realized it he was just the boss for her. One year of lasting and she could do whatever she wanted to do. All doors would be open for her, every job in the world would be a possibility for her if she would make it one year as Tony Starks assistant. But she got to know him over the years and they became close friends. She didn't know the moment when she fell for him, but it was round about two years before he was captured. Now that she thought about it closer she could finally put a finger on the moment she eventually fell for him. It was their first dance. He was drunk and it was his birthday. He might not remember, but Pepper did. It was crystal clear for her.

He was drunk and gripped her hand while she was talking to Rhodey and took her to the dance floor. It was a slow-waltz and she was amazed the he could actually dance and not just sway to the music. He was an amazing dancer and led her without problems through the dance and she had no problems to follow even though he was pretty drunk and she didn't know the figures, but they did well and everyone watched them and cheered when the music was over. She was impressed and adrenaline run through her body, her heart pondered so hard in her chest and it beaded so fast she could bet that he must have heard it.

She smiled by the memory of this moment and knew that it was this very moment when she admitted to herself that she loves him. Still stuck in her memories, a sudden buzz startled her and she walked to get her Blackberry.

_**1 unread message  
Tony Stark [02.46h]**_

"_**Hey did you come home well? I hadn't recognized you had left."**_

'_What the hell is he thinking? I'm going to murder him.'_ Pepper was angry and sad, but deep down inside she knew she had no right to be mad at him, because he done no harm to her. He hurt her on her purpose and because of her conditions. She had no right to be mad at him, she had just the right to be sad and to be mad at herself. But for one moment she couldn't be reasonable and logic, she only wanted to drown in her sorrow and to ease the pain. The only way to lift the weight from her heart was to cut her head and be a human for a moment, to judge someone else even it wasn't his fault in first place.

"Yes." Her answer was rather short. Not a minute later she got the next message.

_**1 unread message  
Tony Stark [02.48h]**_

"_**I know I'm the last pers. In the world u want to talk to, but I wonder if u r ok."**_

"Don't you dare ask if I'm ok! What do u think?"

_**1 unread message  
Tony Stark [02.51h]**_

"_**Yeah sorry, silly question. But you still come to the trip, right? I mean you hadn't spoken more than 10 words to me. No offence. I understand you. "**_

"Yes. N8"

_**1 unread message  
Tony Stark [02.56h]**_

"_**Sleep well, Pepper. See u tomorrow morning at the plane."**_

Tears welled up in her eyes. Her heart hurt like someone ripped it out of her chest and she was broken like a daisy. How could she have let it go so far? She didn't want to cry again and made her decision. _'This will end tonight. No love, no dreaming, not Tony anymore. He's your boss and you will stop now.' _But she knew there was no easy way out and she fooled herself again, but still she stood to pack her bags and went to the phone to call the hotel in Manhattan.

"Waldorf Astoria, it's Mr. Dusk how may I help you?"

"Good evening Mr Dusk, it's Miss Potts from Stark Industries. I'd like to change my room, I'm in 1808 next to Mr Starks suit."

"Yes, Ma'am that's right. But there's a problem Mr Stark requested to place you as near as possible to his suit."

"I don't care. Please sent me to another floor, there's a problem with this, ehm room. Please, don't bother asking just do it. Please." She tried to sound friendly and kind, 'cause it wasn't Mr Dusk's fault that Tony was stubborn moron.

"Ok Miss Potts. I'll see what I can do for you." The silence hung in the air and she waited patiently for his answer. "May room 1712 appreciate you?"

"Yes, perfectly. Thank you very much. "

"You're welcome. Good night."

"Good bye." Pepper sighed and went back to pack her things for the trip. She remembered that she needed to check her schedule for New York and went to her laptop. Sleep was no matter tonight. She couldn't sleep even if she would try to. Too many thoughts in her head and she was still trying to fill the hole in her heart.

The trip would last 4 days and they would've 3 meetings and a lot of free time. She groaned and asked herself who did the schedule. Free time would mean be forced spending time with Tony and go out with Stark Industries broad members and Tony, and Timothy, with two men she didn't want to see at all.

* * *

**The next morning 06.30h**

Pepper left her condo and drove to the airport to meet Tony at the plane. She waited for him nearly 15 minutes. That surprised her, cause normally she waits more than an hour for Tony to arrive. His limousine came around the corner and Tony stepped out, but he wasn't alone.

Tony was followed by Lisa whom was followed by Timothy Kruger.

'_Sure, with her he's in time. Moron!' _She thought, angry about his behavior and that he had the nerves to bring her to say good-bye to him, pretending he doesn't know how much it would hurt her. Tony smiled at Pepper and turned to say something to Lisa. She smiled at him and met Peppers gaze. Her smile froze immediately, because Pepper shot Lisa her death-glare.

"Good morning, Miss Potts." Tony said smiling.

"Good morning, sir. Are we ready to take off?" She said not looking at him. Instead she stared at her phone to prevent herself from hurling something over his head.

"Yes. I just have to … well." He was cut off by Pepper who turned around without another word and stepped up the steps to the plane. Lisa hugged Tony and hugged and waved her goodbye to Timothy. Seeing all that, Pepper sighed and leaned uncomfortable against her seat_. 'This is going to be long 4 days.' _

What Pepper didn't see was the kiss Lisa placed on Timothy's cheek and that Lisa blew a kiss to Timothy before entering the car and leaving, only smiling at Tony like a friend, nothing more.

The flight went very quiet and boring for Pepper. She prepared the meetings which were going to come and Tony talked with Timothy about random stuff and neither of them was talking to her let alone stepping in her space. Tony thought he shouldn't bother Pepper and give her space. He had hurt her so much and pressing on her wouldn't help to ease her pain. Things should be sorted out to her conditions and when it meant four days without talking to her or getting her anger, he'd do it. He'd do anything for her.

Suddenly Pepper's phone rang and she was relieved to see her best friends face appearing on her screen. "Katrin! How are you? I haven't heard from you in years."

"You haven't heard from me? I haven't heard from you! You were always busy, because of Tony 'I'm the biggest jerk in the entire world' Stark. Pepper I was shocked when I got your mail about what happened."

After the firefighters benefits Pepper wrote her old high school friend Katrin everything about what happened. Katrin knew everything about Peppers feelings for Tony. She were there too at the night where Pepper first danced with Tony and she was the one who forced Pepper to admit to herself, that she loved Tony.

"Yes, I know, but you're going to murder him when you get to know what happened a few days later."

When Pepper told her about the kiss, Katrin was in awe and cheered at the other side of the phone. But Pepper couldn't be happy, because she knew how the story would continue, so she cut Katrin's laughter and told her the rest. And yes Pepper was right Katrin would go to murder Tony if she'd get the chance. "No! You can't be serious! You got to be kidding. He can't be serious."

"Yes he is." Her voice was shaky now and tears filled her eyes. "He even brought her today to say good-bye to her. It was so humiliating and embarrassing for me. I felt like crap."

"I'm so sorry Pepper. Well when you're here in New York what do you think about a coffee and a long girly talk." Pepper could hear her smiling through the phone.

"I'd love to. Thank you so much!" A small smile spread across Peppers face. She looked through the plane and met Tony's gaze. He smiled at her. It was the smile he showed rarely and only he knew, but deep down inside Pepper knew too, that this smile was only reserved for one person on earth: Pepper Potts.

* * *

**So next chapter will be better, promised. But please keep on reading and reviewing! Love ya. **

**xoxox**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank you to ****squirtlepokemon215****, ****monalisamorocha**** and ****josianeyuki**** who are always reviewing :) Love you guys!**

**Usually this Story is from Peppers POV but this chapter is mixed. Well you'll see :) Happy reading:)Partly based on 'let her go' by Passenger**

**Don't own anything :( **

* * *

Chapter 7

They had landed at JFK in New York and headed to Waldorf Astoria. Tony went to the reception and checked in for the three of them.

"Sir this is room No. 1808 for you, the magnum suit. Room No. 1406 for Mr Kruger and the room for Miss Potts would be No. 1712. Here are your key-cards." The woman behind the desk handed him the cards but Tony didn't take them.

"Excuse me, what? I asked for a room for Miss Potts next to my suit." Tony raised his eyebrow and his voice sounded very annoyed.

"Sir, she called last night and changed her reservation. Is there any problem."

'_So she doesn't even want to be on the same floor with you.' _He thought to himself.

"No, no problem thanks." He said and took the key-cards.

"Enjoy your stay and have a nice time."

'_Oh yes. I'll enjoy this trip and I will make up for what I've done. This is going to be fun.' _He smiled when his phone rang and he answered it before he went back to Pepper and Timothy. "Hey James. Buddy, how are you? How can I help you?"

"Tony. I'm fine. Hey you're in New York right?" Rhodeys answer came in an indefinable tone which Tony didn't know how to answer to.

"Yes." He hesitantly answered.

"Well, I'm in New York, too. We need to talk. Half an hour, meeting at Hard Rock Café! You better be there!" With this words James finished the call and Tony was startled by this action.

"Ok." He said as he made his way to Pepper and Timothy. "Well Mr Kruger here is your card. Room 1406. You have freetime for the rest of the day. First meeting tomorrow at – "

"09.45h." Pepper finished his sentence while she looked at her Blackberry.

"Right 09.45h. We meet here at 09.30h. I want to be in time. The driver will catch us up then." His announcement brought Pepper to turn her eyes away from her phone and to look puzzled at Tony. _'Did he hit his head?'_ Timothy nodded, turned around and headed towards the elevators. Now Pepper was alone with Tony. "Ok Miss Potts here's your card, room 1712." She reached for it, but Tony snapped his hand back and narrowed his eyes. "You changed your reservation? You don't even want to stay at the same floor like I? Pepper I know I screwed up, but can you please act like a grown? And now you're not even looking at me."

"Mr Stark, please hand me my card. And what do you expected me to do? You left me on a roof, we danced and we kissed. I told you I can't do it, because you are you and I know how you are – was with women and you proofed me right, because you just went on and got the next best woman, dated her and started a relationship. Then I told you how I feel – felt and you said you needed to return and talk to her, to Lisa. And you brought her to the airport. And now you asked why I don't want to be on the same floor like you? Guess what. I don't even want to breathe the same air like you." She didn't look sad, her gaze was angry, but she had no tears in her eyes. Her tears were gone, she had cried too much to cry again. Oh and her lachrymals were to pride to produce tears anymore.

"I see. But just so you know this is not true. I think we should talk about it properly. What do you do tonight?" He asked her, upset that she thought about him this way.

"Sorry I'm going to meet a friend of mine together with Tim." Her tone was cold as ice and her glare was hard and strong. But her heart told her different. Her heart told her to listen to him and talk to him. To fix the thing between them, but as always her heat won. He was with her and nothing would change this.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then." With these words he handed her the card and made his way to his room.

Tony sat at the bar at Hard Rock Café and waited for Rhodey to arrive. He saw him ten minutes later as he walked towards him. He sat down next to him and looked very serious. "Tony what's wrong with you?"

"What should be wrong?" He asked but didn't look at him.

"You had a fight with Pepper, you dated Lisa, but left her at the benefit and did, the hell knows what with Pepper, came back to me and Lisa and told her you need to break up with her. And this morning Pepper wrote that you brought Lisa with you to the airport." Rhodey's voice grew louder and louder while he talked.

"Ok first of all I had a fight with Pepper, because she kissed me. I kissed back and she told me we can't be this way. Second – " Rhodey cut him off, because this was the last thing he expected to happen between them, but suddenly everything fell in place.

"You two did what? And she told you…? And that's why…? I see. But why did she say something like that? I mean she loves you. Everyone who's got eyes can see that, but you never seemed to return that. But she was the one who pushed you back? Damn."

"Yes. I wanted to go to the benefit with her, but she didn't want to. So I called your cousin, Lisa and I liked her and we saw each other every day. But the benefit came and Pepper was there with Timothy and… I know I'm a moron. I kissed Lisa to hurt Pepper the way she hurt me. When I realized what I had done I saw her running out and she cried." He told Rhodey the story and what Pepper had said. "'I love you Tony and you just don't see it. You never had.' I was so blind. It hit me like a sack potatoes and I realized what I had done to her. I shouldn't have tried to make her jealous; I should have tried to make it up to her to fight for her heart. I realized to late what I had with her. I miss her."

"Well she pushed your ego down and made you a better person. And yes, you are a stupid moron."

"Are you mad at me because of Lisa?" He asked worried.

"No. You let it end before it went too far. You are a changed man." A smile crept across James face. "So how do you feel?"

"I realized too late that she is my sun, and she's gone. I need my light, but she hates me. I'm sad, I can't sleep, I watch the ceiling in the dark and I dream about her. I miss the feeling I have when I'm with her. It feels like home. I love her and I only realized it when I let her go. And I let her go."

* * *

Two streets away from them in a tiny café sat Pepper with Timothy and Katrin.

"Well Katrin this is Timothy Kruger, Tim this is Katrin Reinther. I hope it is ok to bring him?" Pepper asked in a worried tone and low voice so only Katrin could hear her.

"Yes, sure. But we can't talk about you-know-his-face while he's here and after what you had done to Tim, too." Katrin replied with a track of disappointment in her voice.

"It's okay. I talked with him about what happened. We are friends, nothing more. Well I hadn't talked about Tony, but we… He's a friend and he's alone here, like me." She looked at Timothy. "What do you want to do, tonight?"

"What do you girls think about going to a bar? Dancing maybe?" He suggested to Peppers surprise.

Katrin and Pepper looked at each other and smiled. "Sure!" They said in unison.

Four hours later they were at a bar and all, yes Tim too, were pretty drunk and danced the night away. Katrin squealed and laughed, her reaction to alcohol, all the time, danced and tried to keep Pepper in place, who was very stressful when alcohol run through her system. Yes when Pepper was with Katrin and they started to drink there was no limit for Pepper. And when there was no limit for Pepper and she drunk more than three drinks she changed into a seductive, flirtatious, loud but incredibly sweet limpet. She tried to flirt with every man in the bar and Katrin thought she was a handful!

"Pepper, enough! It's very bad with you, honey!" Katrin laughed while she gripped Peppers arm and tried to pull her away from a man she spoke to. "Pepper, we need to talk seriously. Now." She handed her a glass of water. "Here drink that. So now, can you listen to me properly?"

"Yesssssssss." Pepper said, leaned her head against the wall behind her and smiled at her.

"God, you are completely drunk. Tim, could you help me get her out of here?" She asked as and turned her head to search for Timothy. "Come on Pep, let's get out of here. You need a coffee."

They made their way out of the bar and headed to a diner to get Pepper a coffee. It helped and she could sit properly and she was able to made conversation. At least she stopped to slur.

"Pepper what's up? Normally you don't drink yourself to oblivion." Katrin asked her with worry.

"He left me. He doesn't see that I love him. And it's my fault. I pushed him away." Timothy looked confused at her. "And now he's in a relationship with this BITCH! Bitchi bitch bitch. What's her fucking name? Linda? Lydia? Lena?"

Timothy narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brows. "Do you mean Lisa?"

Peppers face lit up and she pointed with her index finger at Timothy. "Liiiiiiiiisssssssssaaaaaaaaa a! That's her name. That's the name of thiiiiiiiis fucking bitch." A tear ran down her cheek. "Oh I'm so cruel, I now she's so nice, but she the reason I feel like carp! I shouldn't have let him go. I had the chance to make him last, but – " She hiccuped , "- but he's in a relationship with her. But I love him." She cried and slammed her head against the table.

Timothy's jaw dropped and would have hit the earth if it wasn't fixed to his face. "You love me?" He asked scared.

Katrin's eyes went wide and she asked confused, "Excuse me, what?"

"Yes, she just said it. She loves the man who is with Lisa. I am in a relationship with Lisa. I'm dating her since the benefit."

Peppers head snapped up. "What?" She asked in a high voice. "No no no no no, Tony's with her. He brought her to the airport and left me in the hallway to return to her. This bastard." Her head went back to the table and Katrin rubbed circles on her back to comfort her.

"No he told her at the benefit that he can't do this, because it wouldn't be right. After Pepper left me and Lisa was left by Tony, she came to me because we were both, yeah left. We talked and I liked her from the beginning. But I knew she liked Tony and was with him, but after he ended the thing between them and he went home, Lisa came to me and we talked several hours and met each other every day and well since yesterday we are, yeah a couple."

"Oh." Katrin was curious and Pepper stopped sobbing. "So he's not in a relationship?"

"No."

"Pepper! We need to go. Sorry Timothy, but Pepper needs to go now." Katrin helped her up and talked to her. "I'll bring you back to the hotel, you need to rest, get sober and prevent a hangover and tomorrow you need to talk to him! Do you even listen to me?" Peppers eyes was wide and a grin plastered her face.

"Yes, I hear you. You are right, but give me a moment." She turned to Timothy and needed to balance herself to not fall. _'Wow alcohol has an effect on you.'_ "You are sure, that you are in a relationship with Lisa and not Tony." She raised an eyebrow.

Timothy smiled at her and nodded. "Yes, I am sure. Tony's free. Go get him, girl."

"Yes, Pepper go get him." Katrin pulled at her arm and mouthed 'thank you' to Tim. "But at first you need to sleep and shower, you smell like a liquor store."

"Ok." She ran out of the diner.

Katrin jumped immediately and ran behind her. "Sorry I have to go. In her state she would get lost in her own bathroom and I need to see the end of this. Thanks for everything. I hope you'll come home well."

"You're welcome. See you." He smiled.

"Oh one thing." She turned around and looked at him. "One word to anyone about what happened or what you've heard tonight and I'll kick your ass!"

"I think I understand. You should probably leave now, she's climbing up a bonnet."

As Katrin looked out of the window she saw Pepper who had one hand and one foot at a bonnet and swung herself around it laughing and squealing. "Oh shit! Bye." She stepped out of the diner. "Pepper, come down! I'll never look after you again when you are drunk! I'll refuse this! You are a handful you know that right?"

Pepper climbed down and laughed at her, "He's NOT with her." She threw herself at her friend and hugged her hard.

"Oh someone's happy." Katrin laughed and hugged her back.

* * *

**Will she remember the events and if she does will she have the courage to talk to Tony and excuse herself? Reviews Please! xoxox**


	8. Chapter 8

**Like the most of you requested: Drunk Pepper meeting sober Tony. Thanks for the reviews and the idea. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

**Song: Need you now – Lady Antebellum**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

As Katrin and Pepper entered the hotel they headed for the elevators and suddenly bounced into Tony.

"Oh shit!" Katrin mumbled, knowing that being a limpet was not the only drunk-Pepper side there was also the crying and worse the true, saying what she think side, she feared most at this moment.

"Oh shit?" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows. "What are you doing with her?" His voice was full of worry. He never had seen her drunk, let alone in this state and it scared the hell out of him that Pepper hat drunk that much because of him.

"Toooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyyyyyy…. Hey how are you? What have you beeeeeen doing? I was dancing with Tim and Kathy -"

"- Katrin."

"Katrin. And we had a loooong, interesting talk. About you." Pepper blurred out and laughed a little.

Katrins eyes grew wide and she stepped in before Pepper could say anything else. "I'm sorry, she's completely drunk. I was about to bring her to bed, but she can barely walk and she's incredibly tired. I should've looked better after her. I'm sorry."

"It's ok. I'll handle that. You can go home, Kathy – "

" – Katrin."

" – I'll handle her. I owe her that."

"Ehm, no. I don't think this is a good idea." Katrin looked worried at him and shook her head.

"I'll make it, go home and sleep."

"Yes , Kathy – "

" – Katrin."

" – I want to go with Ti Ta Tony." Trying to steady herself and stood properly she freed herself from Katrins grip and swung towards Tony who caught her and steadied her. "I love you."She smiled at him and looked at Katrin. "And I looooooove you, too."

Tony smiled broadly and looked at her friend, "I can handle this. See you and thank you, Kathy." He turned around with Pepper clung to his arm.

"My name is Katrin. K. A. T. R. I. N. not Kathy!"

* * *

It was 00.59 as Tony left Peppers room. He had managed to change her into a fresh shirt and sweatpants, lay her down and get her to sleep. He headed to his suit and repeated the last words she had said to him before she passed out in his head. "I'm sorry. I was wrong. But you gave me every reason to be mad at you. I am haaaaaappppy that you don't have…" had fallen fast asleep and he wondered what she was happy about.

Pepper woke up twenty minutes later and was confused. Her head was still dizzy and she could feel the hangover she would have the next day already within her reach. As she gazed around her she saw Tony jacket over the chair and wondered why it was there. It felt like a dream that he was the one who brought her to bed in her current state. The memories of the last week and the last two hours spun in her head and made her feel even more dizzy. _'I need to talk to him now. I have to fix things. In your state talking to him could cause more problems. But he keeps walking in my head. Do I cross his mind?' _

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor  
Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time**_

While still debating in her head whether she should call him or not her feet moved on autopilot and led her to his room. She had to see him, had to apologize and tell him what was wrong with her. She stepped out of her door and went to take the elevator.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**_

He sat in his room, a glass of whisky in his hands and thought about his heart to heart with Rhodey. He wished Pepper hadn't drunk that much and her words was true. But in her current state he didn't even know if she had said the truth, hell if she had even recognized him. He wanted to talk to her and explain the situation with Lisa. He wanted her to be here with him now.

_**Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind  
For me it happens all the time **_

She stood in front of his door and was about to knock, but the voice in her head told her not to. She wasn't sober and far away from sober, but her heart claimed to be with him. Actually she was afraid that he would push her away, let her down and hurt her again. Before she know what happened she had knocked and he had opened.

_**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now  
Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now**_

The knock ripped him out of his thoughts and he knew it would be her. He literally ran over to his door and opened it. There she was her hair messy, her gaze away and she still had to get a grip of the frame to stand straight, but in his eyes she looked still beautiful. He was about to say something as he noticed how pale she looked and as she dumped forward he caught her and brought her inside. She mumbled something along the lines 'sick' and 'bathroom' and her brought her to the bathroom where she threw up. He took her hair back and rubbed her back in comfort. When she was finished she sat up and looked at him.

"I'm sorry, Tony. I shouldn't have come here. I don't want you to see this."

"It's alright. What are you doing here, Pepper?" He asked softly.

"I just wanted to see you." She grinned at him. "What have you been doing today?"

He stroke her hair back. "I was talking to Rhodey. How was your date with Kathy and Timothy?"

" 't was great. We were dancing and we drunk a liiiiiitttle bit. Just one or two drinks." She held her thumb and index finger to show how less she had drunk.

"Yes, sure Pep." He couldn't help but laugh. He thought she was incredibly cute when she was drunk.

"Oh and her name is Katrin, not Kathy." She shot him a glare while he chuckled.

"I like her, she's nice."

Pepper yawned and rested her head against the bathtub. "Yes she's my best friend till high school." Her eyes shut close and she hummed while she drifted off. Tony gently lifted her and carried her towards his bed, laid her down once again and covered her. He wanted to leave to sleep at the couch but she got hold of his shirt and pulled him towards her. "Please, stay." She mumbled in sleep and he smiled. He laid down next to her and wrapped his arms hesitantly around her waist; he kissed her on her forehead and snuggled up behind her.

Pepper woke up the next morning and wondered why someone nuzzled her neck and had his arms around her. She turned around and screamed. Tony's eyes snapped open and he tried to calm her down.

"Pepper, it's ok. Calm down."

"What? What? Oh my god. Did we? I mean why am I here. What? We haven't … Have we?" She stumbled as she jumped out of the bed.

"Nononononono…. We haven't. Wait. You don't remember?" He furrowed his eyes.

"No! The last thing I knew was the talk to Tim and Katrin at the diner and that I spun around a bonnet. How did I end up here?" With wide eyes she looked at him and fought against the headache which grew with every second. _'Yep the last Tequila was definitely too much!'_

Tony looked at her with soft, warm brown eyes. "Look, Pepper. What do you think about dinner tonight? We could talk about everything and sort things out. You should probably take a shower, no offence but you don't look well. And you don't want to show up like that at a meeting. I will explain everything. So, what'cha say? Dinner at eight?"

"Is this a date?" She asked confused. She remembered what Tim had said. He wasn't with Lisa. Tony was free. He had left Lisa for her. 'Go get him, girl.' had Tim said.

"Maybe. Could be, if you want to." He said, beaming her a smile.

"Ok dinner at eight. And ask me tonight again, if this is a date. First I need to get rid of my headache." She smiled and him and turned to leave. "Um, thank you, Mr Stark. Will that be all?"

"You're welcome, Miss Potts. And that will be all." _'At least till tonight' _He thought and smirked to herself.

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all  
It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now  
And I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now  
And I don't know how I can do without  
I just need you now  
I just need you now (wait)  
Ooo, baby, I need you now**_

As she left his room and entered hers she leaned against the door, closed her eyes and led out a sight in relief. She would go on a date with Tony Stark, her Tony. It could go wrong but maybe it was finally the start of something new. Pepper was really looking forward to this 'date'.

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last but one or maybe even the very last one:( Hope you like it so far.  
Reviews, please.**

**xoxox**


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally chapter 9! Sorry it took me a while but school is killing me. When the 19****th**** of april is gone I have all the time in the world to write! **

**Well enjoy reading:) I think it's unnecessary to tell that I only own Timothy and Katrin. You know it. **

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The meeting was boring and the time seemed to be frozen. As it was finished Pepper, Tony, Tim and the broad members went for lunch. They sat in the hotel restaurant and talked about the green line for Stark Industries. Pepper sat a few places away from Tony and occasionally glanced over to where he sat and Tony did the same. But they never caught each other's eyes.

"Miss Potts, what are you doing tonight? I'd love to invite you to our dinner with Mr Stark tonight."

Pepper shot Tony a glare but he hadn't seen it. She cleared her throat, "Eh, sure Mr Bangs. Just tell me when and where."

"Quarter past eight down town. Mr Stark and Mr Kruger knows the place." He answered politely and smiled at her. He was old nearly 65, Pepper thought.

"It's an honor for me come, thank you Mr Bangs. But what's the occasion?" Small talk was easy for Pepper. It was her everyday's business, being kind and polite were manners her mother taught her since she was a little girl.

"Well I'll sign the contract Mr Stark - "(In fact Pepper made the contract) " – sent me. And you were the one today who proofed me that this would be a good advice. So I want to invite you, too."

"Thank you very much, sir. And as I said it'll be an honor." Finally Tony caught her eyes and smiled at her, but looked also sorry. He had forgotten about the dinner with Mr Bangs as he had asked Pepper to go out with him. He was to excited that she had said yes and what had happened in this night, just to lay beside her, holding her was enough to forget about a stupid dinner with an investor. As she saw Tony's expression she knew that he was sorry and she smiled a small smile to tell him without words that it was all right. Nice and kind, as always, but it came from his heart and she knew it wasn't on purpose to reschedule their date.

They left the hotel half an hour later and Tony got a grip on Peppers elbow and spun her around the corner to talk to her, before they headed behind the others. "Pepper, I'm sorry. I just forgot it." His eyes were on the ground and he didn't dare to look at her.

"Tony, it's okay. Business first. We could just reschedule our dinner and maybe do it when we're back home." She smiled at him and he looked at her.

"So you still want to go out with me?" He looked like a little boy who had just gotten his longest wish to birthday.

"Tony, just because you forgot a business dinner and rescheduled me doesn't mean that I don't want to date you anymore. Like I said business first." She still smiled at him. "Let's go or they might wonder where we are."

"Ok, let's go."

* * *

It was half past eight and Pepper stood in her bathroom and finished her make-up. She was nervous and it wasn't even a proper date, actually it wasn't a date at all. But something in her mind told her that this wouldn't be a normal dinner with some broad members or business partners.

She wore her hair in a ponytail, light make-up, black tight jeans with a wine red tank top, a blazer and black high heels. Everyone would come in casual clothes, because Mr Bangs had insisted it would not be official. At eight sharp Tony knocked at her door and smiled as he saw her. "Pepper, you look stunning!"

"Thank you. Ya ready?"

"Yes, I called Rhodey to catch us up."

Timothy, Tony, Pepper, Mr Bangs, his PA and Rhodey sat around a table in down town Manhattan at a steakhouse. Rhodey knew Mr Bangs from air force activities so he was invited, too. They laughed, talked, joked all along and discussed everything, but business. Pepper sat next to Tony and across from Rhodey and Tim. They waited for their food and Peppers hands rested her knees. Suddenly she felt Tony hand brushed her thigh and she jumped a little, but no-one seemed to notice. Her hand fell from her knee and landed palm to palm in Tony's. He laced their finger and Peppers heart started to pound heavily in her chest while adrenalin rushed through her veins. He was glad that she let him hold her hand and he brushed his thumb over her knuckles. A small smile crept across her face and a small blush ran over her cheeks.

The dinner went well and Mr Bangs paid for everybody, before he said his goodbyes and left with his PA.

"So what are we going to do now?" Rhodey asked.

"Going to bed?" Pepper smiled, but the other three looked at her with a very confused expression.

"Pepper it's only ten thirty pm." The men spoke and cried in choir at her.

"Ok, ok. So what want you guys to do?" They opened their mouth, but before one could say a word Pepper cut them off. "We're not going to a strip club and I'll bring Katrin. One girl and three men plus alcohol? No way!"

"Pepper, who was the drunk one last night and woke not in her own bed?" Tony smiled his devilish smile and looked at her a blink in his eyes.

"Oh shut up." She tried to sound serious, but Rhodey's and Tim's jaw had dropped to the floor and she turned bright red. "We didn't… I… I, I just passed out at his door and he took me inside to get some rest." Her gaze was shyly glued to the floor.

Tim was the first one who got himself together and before Tony could say another foolish thing and embarrass her even more he spoke. "What about going to that club again? It was very good. Good music, good prices, good people. What was the name again?"

"The Kings." Pepper answered his question. But Tony whined again.

"Oh let's go to the noble club around the corner. It's much fancier."

"Sorry Stark but we can't spend tons of money for partying like you. I, neither Timothy are a billionaire. Let's go to The Kings, it sounds nice." Rhodey suggested.

"I'll go and call Katrin. Can we pick her up on our way?"

"Sure!" All of them called out excited.

"Ok, guys. Now it's getting weird." She said and headed out to call her best friend.

They arrived ten minutes later at Katrin's door and decided to walk the rest of the way so Rhodey could have a drink, too.

They walked together, but Timothy and Katrin knew that Pepper, even if she would not admit it wanted to get some time alone with Tony so they slowed down and caught Rodey in a talk about his work to leave space for the almost-couple.

Pepper walked next to Tony. _'My Tony'_ she thought. They talked about the night, the moon, the stars, they talked about the dinner and the club they're going to. Suddenly Tony slipped his hand into Pepper's and intertwined their fingers. Her big ocean blue eyes shot up to meet his coffee ones and he smiled at her as her lips crawled into a smile as their gazes kept locked. Right now in that very moment Peppers heart seemed to burst out of her chest. She could explode from pure joy and happiness. It was a small single move, but to her it meant the world. She placed their hands behind her back to show Katrin what finally happened.

Katrin saw Tony taking Pepper's hand and a grin spread over her face as she saw Pepper showing their laced fingers to her. She was like a little girl who showed her mother the new doll she just got. Katrin pulled at Tim's lapel to lead his attention towards Pepper and Tony. Rhodey didn't get anything and just as Tony was about to kiss Pepper he approached them.

"Here we are." Rhodey called out and Tony immediately lost his grip on Pepper's hand and turned around to face Katrin and Timothy.

"Entry 's on me!" He called out. Timothy was still stuck about Rhodey's lack of attention. "Timothy come over here now." He faced the security guard on the entrance. "Well, I'm Tony Stark. I need five cards. Me, Rhodey, Timothy, Pepper and Kathy."

"My name is KATRIN!"

* * *

**You want to know what happens in the club? Tell you what: review and I promise to update tonight or tomorrow! **

**Do you want a drunken Pepper/Tony again? Could be funny:) If not, there will be another way to go. It's up to you.**

**Anyways leave a review and I will be the happiest girl in the world. Thanks.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Good and bad news: Good first: UPDATE! Like I promised here is the update for your reviews. You are amazing! But now the bad news: This is the last chapter. And I'm so sad about it, 'cause it was my first FF I ever wrote. But I'll keep on updating at Life and I already have the idea for another FF. I hope you'll read it too. I love you all and I'd like to thank you for reading and following my story :)**

**Songs: Don't you worry, child - Swedish House Mafia  
Die Young - Kei$ha  
Don't stop the music - Rihanna**

**So enjoy the last one. **

**Still don't own anything.**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

They entered the club and found a table in the left corner between one of the bars and the dance floor. They sat down and listened to the music. Timothy went and ordered drinks, vodka-orange for Katrin, whiskey on the rocks for Tony and Rhodey and a vodka martini, very dry and a lot of olives for Pepper. The group must have a very bad influence on Tim, because he drank a martini too and brought tequilas for everyone. They took their drinks and downed their tequilas. A new song started _Don't you worry, child_ by Swedish House Mafia and Katrin tried to pull Pepper on the dance floor. "Come on Pep, let's dance."

"No I made a fool out of me yesterday. I don't want to and can't dance."

"Ohhh come on Pep. Let go for one night." Katrin whined and pulled Pepper up and started to push her towards the dance floor.

"I let go yesterday and you know how it ended." She said through gritted teeth.

"Oh as if you are really complaining to wake up next to _your_ Tony Stark." Pepper blushed at her words and pursed her lips, walking past her and got on the floor.

"So dancing or not?" She asked and Katrin followed her, knowing she was right about Peppers feelings.

"What was it a few minutes ago with your hands? Outside."

"Ehhh, I don't know. Pleas can we change the subject? What is it with Rhodey and you?" Pepper smirked at Katrin. She had seen the looks the two exchanged along the evening and now it was Katrin's turn to blush.

"Nothing." Was her single statement.

"Nothing? Ya sure?"

"I like him. Don't know. No big deal." Katrin shrugged and started to dance. Her hands over her head, moving her hips and grinning at Pepper to make her dance too.

_**Don't you worry, don't you worry, child. See heaven's got a plan for you. Don't you worry, don't you worry now.**_

Slowly Pepper started to dance, too. Katrin was utterly within the rhythm and shook her head, her hips and sung with the song. Seeing Katrin this way, neither of them with a lot of alcohol in their system made Pepper wondered how she could be so laid back and relaxed. Pepper tried to dance by herself, but she wasn't comfortable and only swayed to the beat, not dancing. As Rhodey came over and started to dance with Katrin in a very, very hot and naughty way Pepper went back to their table. _'I need a drink. Now.' _She thought and downed her, Rhodey's and Katrin's tequila right away.

"Whoa, slow down Potts. What's up?" Tony asked and pulled the chair out for her.

"Do you see my best friend and your best friend? I can't dance and I can't relax. Well – " She said as she downed the last of the three tequilas, "- now I can dance. Excuse me please." She was happy that they had eaten so well before partying so she wasn't directly drunk, just enough to have the courage know to, more or less dance properly. As she reached the floor she noticed that Tony and Timothy were right behind her and they watched Rhodey and Katrin dance together. Katrin's arms were around his neck and Rhodey's hands were on her hips, feeling every move she made.

Tony bent over to whisper in Peppers ear, "And they say we have a sexual tension." She elbowed him into his ribs and started to dance in Katrin's direction as a new song came up. Katrin turned around and saw Pepper finally moving, laughed at her and danced with her. Moving hips, hugging each other and going down, laughing and giggling.

The guys went to them too and everybody danced with everyone, the two girls in the middle, the boys around them. Rhodey couldn't hold his hands by his side and was always hugging and touching Katrin. They danced, drunk and laughed.

_**Young hearts, out our minds. Runnin like we outta time. Wild childs, lookin' good. Livin hard just like we should. Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know). That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure).  
Looking for some trouble tonight. Take my hand, I'll show you the wild, side. Like it's the last night of our lives. We'll keep dancing till we die.**_

_**I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums. Oh what a shame that you came here with someone. So while you're here in my arms, let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young. We're gonna die young. We're gonna die young. Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young.**_

Rhodey and Katrin hugged each other and at one point Pepper could swear she saw him kissing Katrin. _'Why is it so easy for them' _she thought. She looked at Tony who looked at her too and he looked like she felt. She smiled and he smiled back, pointing at Rhodes and Katrin. After that he whispered something to Tim and disappeared.

Suddenly Pepper felt Tony right behind her. He was closer than before and she was pressed up against her back to his chest and they moved simultaneously. Rhodey and Kartrin were gone, no one knew where and Tim excused himself and went to their table to sit down and have another drink. Pepper tried to went behind him, but Tony got a hold on her wrist and pulled her back. He spun her so her back was pressed to his chest again.

"Stay, for one dance. Please." He whispered while his lips brushed her ears. Pepper could barely stand. His lips on her skin, his hands on her wrist and waist, his moves sent her over the edge. She let him lead her to the center of the dance floor just as the song changed again. It was _Don't stop the music _by Rihanna.

_**Please don't stop the music. **_

Yes, she could dance and hell could she dance. All what Tony could think about was how those hips would move in other occasions. She moved down to the floor and up again with movements like a snake. Swinging her hips and reaching behind her she got a hold of his hair and tangled her fingers into his dark curls.

_**It's getting late, I'm making my way over to my favourite place. I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away. I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way, possible candidate, yeah. Who knew, that you'd be up in here looking like you do. You're making staying over here, impossible. Baby, I must say your aura is incredible, if you don't have to go, don't. **_

His hands finally found their way to her waist and hip. Her hands came down and covered his. He pressed himself against her and cycled her waist with his arms, his lips brushing her neck, one hand brushing through her gorgeous red hair. Her head fell back to give him better access and she arched her body more into his.

_**Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty. Your hands around my waist, just let the music play. **_

He surprisingly took her hands and spun her around to face her.

_**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face.**_

At first Pepper was startled and widened her eyes, but his smile caught her up and she smiled back. As she laid her arms around Tony's neck he rested his fore head against hers. Well he tried to, but she went down again smiling devilishly at him with a certain sparkle in her eyes.

_**I wanna take you away. Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music.  
I wanna take you away, let's escape into the music, DJ let it play. I just can't refuse it, like the way you do this. Keep on rockin' to it, please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music. **_

"Do you want to leave?" He whispered with a husky voice as she moved up again.

"I'm not gonna sleep with you, Tony." She stopped moving, but he chuckled.

"Never said something about sleep." He laughed, but Pepper shot him glare and tried to leave. "Pepper, I was just joking. One dance. Remember?" She rolled her eyes but turned around and started to dance again. He grinned like an idiot and moved one knee between her legs while they moved their hips in unison and locked their gazes.

_**Baby are you ready cause it's getting close ,don't you feel the passion ready to explode?  
What goes on between us no-one has to know, this is a private show. Do you know what you started? I just came here to party, but now we're rocking on the dance floor, actin' naughty. Your hands around my waist, just let the music play.**_

One hand around Pepper's waist the other one in her hair, till it cupped her cheek and stroke it gently.

_**We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face.**_

* * *

As they left the club Timothy was already gone, too. They were only slightly drunk, since they had danced the whole time and didn't drink. They went back to their hotel and stopped at a park under some trees. Tony laced their fingers again and stood behind her, wrapping their laced hands tightly around her waist and hugging her close while they were watching the moonlight playing on the surface of the lake in front of them. He finally found his courage to lean down and kiss her, but she turned her head shyly and chuckled as his lips met her cheek. He sighed and was disappointed, but didn't turned away, cause she squeezed his hand affectionately, telling him silently without words that she begged him to just hold her, enjoying this moment and not to ruin it.

He was the perfect gentleman, gave her his jacket as she froze, offered her his arm and walked her to the door of her room. She fumbled with her keycard and looked down.

"Good night, Tony. It was wonderful. Thank you." She smiled and eventually looked at him.

"You're welcome, Pepper. Ehm I want to repeat this sometime. And I will make it up to you for forgetting about the dinner."

"You made it up enough. The dance, the walk it was amazing thank you."

He just smiled and leaned closer to her. His lips ghosted hers slightly as a service man made cleared his throat behind them and they scattered apart. The service man walked past them and Pepper had put her card into the door and had opened it.

"Thank you, Tony. I think I'm going to sleep now." She smiled one last time and looked at him as she slowly shut the door.

Tony turned on his heels and walked towards the elevator. It was until he accomplished his floor when it dawned to him. "She doesn't go to sleep!" He said to himself and pressed the button to get back to her floor. It was when the doors opened that he saw her. There she was his angel, his salvation and solution, his red head and everything. Pepper stood right in front of him. She smiled and he grinned like an idiot. She didn't wear her outfit anymore. She wore sweatpants and a t-shirt, but he tought she never looked better. They stood there for what felt like forever and just looked into each other's eyes.

"Tony…" She breathed out. He gathered his thoughts and finally pulled her towards him an kissed her. He kissed her like he never kissed a woman before. His lips were so damn soft against hers, her head shut up and her heart seemed to explode with love and affection. She kissed him back and kissing Tony Stark felt like nothing she had ever discovered. It was soft, slow and sweet. His arms found her waist and pulled her closer against him while her hands went into his hair and to the nape of his neck, playing with his hair there. She felt Tony pulling her slightly inside of the elevator and the doors shut, smiling against her lips.

When they break their kiss in lack of oxygen Peppers eyes were still closed and they were on Tony's floor. He took her hand and took her towards his suite, kissing her again against the door. This time with more force, more need and want. It was until then as the same service man passed them again and sighted.

"Guys, take advice from a friend: Get a room!" He said and chuckled.

Never breaking the kiss with Pepper, Tony held his thumb up and managed to open the door and let her inside. When they broke again he brushed a strand of red hair of her face and stroked her cheek softly.

"What?" She asked curiously smiling as he laid his eyes on her, his gaze so soft and lovingly.

"Nothing, I just thought about how I got to be so lucky to deserve you." He smiled. She didn't respond and closed the gap between them again, kissing him passionately and dragging him to his bedroom. He stopped her and whispered. "Pepper, I just want you to know. I love you. I always loved you and always will."

"And I love you, Antony Edward Stark."

All they thought was _'Finally!' _as they kissed again. It felt like the rightest thing they had ever done. Yes things had fallen into place and both couldn't be any happier. They weren't PA and employer anymore. They were eye to eye, the same. 'I love you Tony and you just don't see it. You never had.' wasn't the case anymore and she turned them into the most wonderful word he ever heard:

"I love you Tony, and now you finally see it. You'll always see it."

He loved her and she loved him. He had her and she finally had him. _'**He feels how I do!'**_

* * *

**That's it. Thanks for reading. Leave a review. Maybe I'll post a little Epilogue, if you're nice and post something in that little box below. **


End file.
